Hostage
by Katie Todd
Summary: Kate is held hostage. What will the outcome be. R


Disclaimer: not mine

Rating: k – k+

Pairing: Kibbs

Timeline: unestablished

A/N: Just a little story to keep you occupied. Tell me what you think.

Hostage

"Put the gun down now" Gibbs ordered flatly, they couldn't get a negotiator to the old bank fast enough to deal with the problem so Gibbs, and Tony had been sent in to try to handle it.

Gibbs had never dealt well with men who took groups of people hostage because they couldn't handle their own problems. It didn't help any that Kate was one of those hostages. She sat kneeling beside an elderly woman who looked paler than paper.

"No" the man said flatly," that'd be stupid. Without the gun I have no leverage. With the gun…well let me demonstrate" he raised the gun threateningly, turned behind him and fired two shots into Kate's stomach. The elderly woman beside her screamed as Kate's blood painted the ground. Kate pressed her own hand against her stomach as she gasped for breath. "See now you'll have to do as I say, if you don't you won't get her to the hospital in time to save her."

Gibbs glared at the man and raised his sig saucer; he couldn't fire it however, for the fear that he'd kill a hostage in the process.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You still haven't answered my question" Gibbs asserted, "why are you doing this."

A lot had changed in five minutes. Gibbs sat in a chair in front of Jed, their hostage-taker. The silver haired agent was past agitated if this went on much longer Kate would probably bleed to death. As it was her lips were a slight blue, her face was already as pale as death and her hands were covered in her own crimson blood.

"I don't see how that's any of your business" Jed yelled.

Gibbs was beginning to believe that Jed was running off of some kind of drug, his mood swings were changing too often, and too quickly for it to even be caused by something like Bi-Polar disorder.

Gibbs shot a look at Kate as he worked the situation out in his head. She was trying to smile at him, but every time she moved even a millimeter, a tight grimace would mar her features.

"You've shot someone that makes it my business. I can give your judge a good word; lighten your sentence if you just cooperate. Give me the gun and let me call the ambulance for that girl over there. She's could die do you want the death of that pretty little thing on your conscience. I wouldn't"

He glanced at Kate to find her breathing had become so shallow that she almost wasn't anymore. The man looked at Gibbs, then at the pretty brunette behind him and dropped his gun. Tony moved in immediately to get him and yanked out his own cell phone to call 911. Gibbs dropped to his knees at Kate's side. He pressed his hands under hers, desperate to stop the bleeding as she gasped out his name.

"G-g-g-gib-bbs" the brunette struggled.

"Shh," Gibbs breathed desperately, "we can talk after you're taken care of, save your breath"

Kate huffed slowly as she heard the sirens. Her world faded in front of her as she tried desperately to focus on the now swimming Gibbs.

"Hold on," he whispered as her eyes shuttered close, "hold on"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Uh," Kate whimpered as she attempted to sit up, a worn hand was instantly on her shoulder.

"Don't" he instructed as he brushed her hair back.

She looked up at him; pain and medicine tainting her beautiful chocolate colored eyes.

"You scared us Kate" he murmured slowly.

She nodded roughly in agreement, her cheek chaffed against the pillow. Gibbs ran his hand through her hair again.

"You're going to be here a few more days, just so they can make sure you're stabilized. There should be no permanent repercussions."

Kate grimaced and Gibbs's face crumpled in worry.

"What's wrong, Katie?" he asked oblivious to the slipped endearment.

"You'll stay?" she substituted.

"Yeah, I'll stay"

He brushed his fingers down her hand.

"I love you Jet" she said softly It was there one year anniversary today. Their date had been put off when an early case had pushed it off. Kate had stopped by the bank on the way to meet Gibbs when the hostage situation had broken out.

"Rain check on that date?" she asked.

"Yeah, Hun, rain check on that date," he agreed, "oh and Katie, I love you too." He risked.

She smiled almost missing the confession in her drugged tiredness. She looked up at him, a soft drugged smile on her face as he kissed her hand.

"go ahead sleep" he ordered as he settled himself in a chair.

He held her hand, and stroked it as he coaxed her to sleep, while he promised himself, he'd never let this happen again.

A/N: What do you think?


End file.
